En busca de los recuerdos
by Gale el Remolino
Summary: Tras un accidente automovilístico, del cual solo una persona sobrevive, la familia Yagami decide hacerse cargo del joven afortunado, Takeru. Pero hay un problema, Takeru está completamente convencido de que es su hermano mayor, Yamato. Hikari, a pesar de todo, intenta ayudarlo a reencontrar los recuerdos de su auténtico ser. ¿Lo conseguirá? Este es un reto del topic: Te reto a ti.


**Suplantación**

 **Intención**

 **Reflexión**

 **.,.**

—Cincuenta y seis elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araaaaña... —cantaba el joven Takeru.

—Mamá, haz que se calle —suplicó Yamato.

—Yamato, Takeru es pequeño.

—¡Tiene trece años, por favor!

El coche de la familia circulaba por un terreno gravillado, rodeando una enorme montaña con un sendero poco estable. El padre había reducido la velocidad por precaución. Ignoraron el feo cartel que apenas mantenía el color y avisaba de mantener la alerta alta frente a posibles animales que circularan por allí, cruzando la carretera.

—¿Ponemos un poco de música? —sugirió el padre.

—Hiroaki, ya la pongo yo. Tú no despegues la vista de la carretera.

—Tranquila mujer —restó importancia el hombre mientras desviaba la mirada —. Tan solo son unos segun...

—¡Hiroaki! —gritó la madre.

Al borde de un barranco, una cabra montesa saltó con la intención de llegar al otro lado y se estampó contra el coche, el cual frenó peligrosamente. Fallando su objetivo, el animal cayó al vacío con un desgarrador balido. La familia se quedó estática, sin apenas respiración, el corazón les latía a mil y los músculos se les habían quedado rígidos.

—Menudo susto —comentó el padre al fin.

—Te dije que miraras la carretera —regañó Natsuko —. Este terreno es demasiado inestable.

—Era el camino más corto.

—Me da igual, la próxima vez cogemos el camino largo o lo que sea. Pero no volvemos a pasar por aquí.

Los niños estaban mudos, escuchando la conversación de sus dos padres. Takeru buscó la mano de su hermano mayor y éste correspondió apretando la suya con fuerza. El coche volvió a ponerse en marcha, no obstante, no avanzaba.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó la mujer.

Hiroaki soltó una maldición.

—Esa estúpida cabra habrá dañado el motor —abrió la puerta y se bajó —. Voy a investigarlo un momento.

—¡Ten cuidado!

Al cabo de unos instantes, el coche volvió a arrancar y la familia reemprendió la marcha. Ya llevaban un buen trayecto cuando otro coche apareció en frente. Tenía los intermitentes puestos, lo que quería decir que Hiroaki debía parar. Así lo hizo, o eso pretendía.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no frenas? —preguntó Natsuko.

El hombre gruñó mientras apretaba el pedal con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre, papá? —Yamato se alertó y agarró con más fuerza la mano de su hermano menor.

—¡Estoy pisando los frenos! —exclamó Hiroaki con frustración.

El coche, en pendiente, comenzó a coger velocidad. Los del otro coche, al ver que el primero no paraba, comenzaron a hacer señas para que lo hicieran. La madre miró con horror.

—No me digas que... —cortó a mitad de frase.

—¡Papá! —chilló Takeru.

El padre ya no sabía qué hacer. Una lágrima se deslizó sobre sus mejillas mientras su cerebro, ya obsoleto, seguía recolectando información.

—La cabra... —dijo en un susurro.

Y los coches se estrellaron.

El primero cayó por el barranco. A partir de aquel punto todo fueron gritos y lamentos. El metal chirriaba con cada abolladura, los huesos crujían con cada golpe, los gritos se silenciaban con cada muerte. Y después solo quedó el llanto. Y luego nada.

—"¡Yamato!"

Oscuridad total.

.,.

—¿Hola de nuevo, qué tal estás hoy? —una agradable voz se escuchó en el ambiente —¿Sabes qué? Tras finalizar las clases, hoy nos hemos ido todos al karaoke. Pedimos mucha comida y refrescos. Daisuke cantaba fatal, todos nos reíamos de él...

Así comenzó a escuchar. Aquella agradable voz que se repetía cada cierto periodo de tiempo. A veces acompañada.

—Hola, tío. ¿Qué tal te va? Hoy la profe nos ha mandado mucha tarea. Le pedí a Hikari que me ayudara pero ella siempre se niega. Así que me fui con Miyako y la hicimos juntos y... ¡Ah! —exclamó, siendo regañado por una voz secundaria —Perdón, me han dicho que no debo alzar la voz. En fin, como te iba contando...

A veces, la persona a la que tanto había oído hablar le traía ciertos regalos. Como un dulce olor a su bollo de chocolate favorito. Ese que, según recordaba, alguien siempre preparaba para él. Su madre siempre le hacía esos bollos y él lo compartía con su hermano.

—...Era tu favorito...

Ya lo sabía. Se quedaba largo rato viendo sus dibujos favoritos mientras su madre les preparaba aquellos deliciosos bollos caseros. Lo sintió en la mano. Sintió la textura caliente, crujió cuando lo estrujó un poco.

Y los días seguían pasando. Y aquella voz seguía visitándolo. Y le traía más bollos. Lo disfrutaba. Le gustaba la textura del bollo de chocolate casero sobre sus manos y escuchar aquellas voces que tan conocidas se le hacían.

Un día levantó los párpados. Quería ver a la dueña de aquella voz. Pelo castaño y corto, tez clara, ojos grandes y abiertos de par en par.

—Doctor —pronunció la chica.

—Sigue hablándole. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

La joven en seguida fue reconocida. Era Hikari, ahora lo recordaba. La dulce Hikari, la tierna Hikari, la comprensiva, la amorosa. Ya lo recordaba.

Era la mejor amiga de su hermano.

A pesar de que quiso alzarse, cogerle la mano, pronunciar un saludo y una sonrisa, no pudo. Su cuerpo no le dejaba y reclamaba por más descanso. Era algo parecido a la parálisis cerebral en la cual estabas consciente pero no podías mover tu cuerpo. Él podía mover los dedos y a pesar de todo era muy frustrante, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Cerró los ojos nuevamente. Le costaba mantenerlos abiertos y solo quería descansar.

—¿Lo he hecho mal? —preguntó la joven voz en un susurro.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, Hikari. Gracias a ti a abierto los ojos por primera vez.

—¿Es posible que despierte entonces? —la voz sonó esperanzada, feliz.

—Probablemente, si lo sigues visitando cada día como has hecho hasta ahora, por supuesto.

El tiempo transcurría y a él le costaba menos mantener los ojos abiertos. Veía un sombrero colgado en una percha, al igual que la bufanda negra que lo acompañaba. Poco a poco, distinguió más objetos a su alrededor. Con cada abertura visual, reconocía cambios más notorios en la habitación. Pero él lo que quería era escuchar aquella voz que desde el principio lo estuvo llamando.

Le resultaba increíble como el sentido del oído había ganado cierto favoritismo, "no puedes evitar escuchar", pensaba, "Si no quieres ver algo, cierras los ojos, si no quieres tocar algo, tomas distancia, si no quieres degustar algo, no te lo comes, si no quieres oler algo, no respiras. Pero no puedes dejar de escuchar."

Siguió escuchando aquella voz que, plazo tras plazo, según pasaba el tiempo, cambiaba y se volvía más amable, más grácil, más luminosa. Y él reencontró su esperanza. La esperanza de vivir y de volver a ver a sus amigos, de poder ver como sonreían, de disfrutar junto a ellos sus bollos caseros de chocolate y de ir al karaoke. Quería volver. No quería quedarse durmiendo durante toda la eternidad. Quería volver a vivir. Y se prometió que lo haría, que viviría por los que no pudieron vivir. Que disfrutaría por los que no pudieron disfrutar. Abrió los ojos y no había nadie, los volvió a cerrar para recuperar fuerzas. Esperaría a que llegara Hikari o Daisuke para abrirlos y así poder contemplarlos durante todo el tiempo que estuviesen allí.

—¿Qué tal estás hoy?

Escuchó aquella voz tan inconfundible y de inmediato abrió los ojos.

—Bien, gracias —contestó el chico.

A Hikari se le cayó el bollo de chocolate al suelo. Comenzó a llorar mientras una sonrisa se extendía por todo su rostro.

—¿Sí, cuanto me alegro?

Hubo unos instantes en donde reinó el silencio.

—¿Qué has hecho hoy? —sentía la boca seca, rasposa. Le picaba cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra.

Hikari entonces se pasó toda la tarde hablando de lo que habían hecho.

Así es como recuperó el habla. Pasaron los días y se fue rehabilitando. Poco a poco, los médicos lo dejaron darse paseos entre los pasillos vacíos del hospital, cuando no había gente. Siempre estaba Hikari a su lado, atenta a cualquier estímulo. Un ruido muy fuerte provocaba dolor de cabeza en él, e incluso desmayos y el médico advirtió en varias ocasiones que una sobre estimulación podría volver a colocarlo en coma.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Takeru? —se le ocurrió preguntar a Hikari una vez.

El rubio la miró completamente extrañado.

—¿Takeru?

Tras finalizar una de las terapias, el médico se reunió con la castaña.

—Niega llamarse Takeru a pesar de que es su nombre —expuso la joven —. ¿Es normal?

—¿Tú pronunciabas su nombre cada vez que lo visitabas? —interrogó el propio médico —. Cuando el paciente se encuentra despertando del coma, es esencial que sus seres queridos lo llamen por su nombre. El sentido del oído es el que más receptivo tienen. Es un estímulo muy importante llamarlo por su nombre.

—¿Y qué ocurre si no lo haces?

—Para empezar, al paciente le resultaría más difícil despertar, pero en caso de que lo hiciera, no debería ocurrir nada —se colocó la mano en la barbilla —, a no ser que...

—¿Qué? —Hikari estaba ansiosa.

—Es posible que tras el trauma de haber perdido a su familia, el lado emocional de Takeru no haya podido soportarlo.

—¿Cómo dice?

—¿Conoce usted la sensación de haber vivido un trauma increíblemente poderoso? Tan poderoso que el cerebro provoca la amnesia de ese trauma para que no tenga repercusiones emocionales en la persona. Es una especie de acto reflejo, una defensa que tiene el cerebro para evitar la destrucción emocional del cuerpo.

—¿El cerebro de Takeru ha borrado los recuerdos de su familia?

—El cerebro de Takeru, por lo visto, quería deshacerse de toda esa carga emocional que suponía tener que aceptar la muerte de su familia. Mi experiencia en estos casos es nula, pero me supongo que intentó borrar los recuerdos de la muerte de su hermano, al no poder, decidió suplantar su personalidad.

Hikari reflexionó la información que recientemente había llegado a su cerebro.

—Takeru —pronunció en un susurro —. ¿Takeru cree que es Yamato?

—Probablemente —contestó el médico.

Por la puerta apareció la madre de Hikari. Ella venía a ver a Takeru y a preguntar sobre el alta. Entró al cuarto, pero Hikari la vio demasiado tarde.

—Al fin, tras tres años de espera, Takeru.

—No soy Takeru —respondió el joven —. Lo siento, pero te has equivocado. Soy Yamato, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Era demasiado tarde. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

.,.

Tras unos meses de rehabilitación en el hospital, a Takeru se le permitió vivir junto a su nueva familia. Era la familia Yagami, gran amiga de Hiroaki y Natsuko. El joven lo agradeció. Los médicos le prohibieron ir a la escuela durante un buen tiempo, puesto que seguía siendo arriesgado recibir tantos estímulos sónicos en un espacio cerrado y lleno de alumnos que se hablaban a voces.

Cada día, tras llegar de la escuela, Hikari le cedía su tiempo a Takeru. Le gustaba sacar fotos, dárselas y que el recreara una historia a través de éstas. Takeru muchas veces aceptaba, sin embargo, le daba más importancia a una vieja armónica que, para desgracia familiar, tocaba fatal. Otras veces le gustaba mirar su moto, aquella que incontables veces le habían prohibido utilizar con el pretexto de que aún no estaba completamente recuperado como para conducir sin supervisión, "para conducir a secas", según él.

—Takeru —Hikari llegó a casa —, ¿está mamá?

—Aún no ha llegado.

A Takeru no le molestaba que Hikari lo llamase "Takeru" en vez de "Yamato". Hikari se alegró, pensó que era un comienzo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —quiso saber la chica mientras dejaba su mochila apoyada en una de las patas de la mesa.

El rubio miró a su amiga, desafiante.

—Batalla de oxímoros.

Hikari le devolvió la mirada. Un oxímoron era una palabra que contradecía a otra. Hikari guardaba la esperanza de que Takeru fuese descubriendo su verdadera identidad a través de lo que realmente le gustaba hacer. Las batallas verbales con oxímoros eran sus favoritas. Entre otros juegos, también le gustaban las palabras encadenadas, las adivinanzas, los acertijos, los trabalenguas, las rimas, los chistes, las declamaciones y los campos semánticos y asociativos, así como la sustitución de palabras, interpretación de siglas, las 3 mentiras —juego en el cual uno citaba tres frases y el otro debía descubrir cuál de las tres aparentes mentiras era verdad —, y el típico juego de ¿Sí o no? —el cual consistía en que uno hacía preguntas y el otro tan solo podía afirmarlas o negarlas.

—Empieza tú —propuso la castaña.

—Bien, muerto viviente —respondió al instante. Así era como se sentía.

—Ángel demoníaco —era el ángel que había salvado a Takeru para que viviera el sufrimiento de ver muerta a su familia.

—Rutina ocasional —la que le ofrecían a Takeru en el hospital cuando le dejaban pasearse por los pasillos.

—Prudencia temeraria —nadie la tuvo durante el accidente.

—Instante eterno —lo que él sentía cuando estaba en coma.

—Coherencia incongruente —lo que pensó cuando el enfermero le contó el estado mental de Takeru.

—Accidente premeditado —el que, tal vez por orden de la propia naturaleza, colocó a aquella cabra justo en ese momento y en ese lugar.

—Dolor placentero —el que siempre sentía cuando veía a Takeru vivo, trastornado, pero vivo.

—Agridulce —el sabor que se le quedó al joven al despertar y saber que su familia no había sobrevivido.

—Velocidad reducida —la que no tuvo el coche.

—Ciega visión —eran sus oídos los que veían cuando sus ojos no podían.

—Terrible maravilla —expresaba el milagro que era el que su amigo pudiera despertar del coma.

—Hermosa fealdad —era la vida, la que te dejaba ver como algo hermoso tu existencia mientras arrebata con fealdad a tus seres queridos.

—Alegre tristeza —su amigo vivió, pero su familia no estaba con él.

—Silencio estruendoso —fue lo que le empujó a querer salir del coma cuando no escuchaba la voz de sus amigos.

—Infierno helado —era su corazón. La ira pierde fuerzas y deja paso al llanto.

—Chicos, ya estoy en casa —era la madre de Hikari, que venía a preparar la comida.

Comieron juntos. Taichi llegó algo tarde, pero teniendo en cuenta su insaciable voracidad, no tardó mucho en empatar con el resto de comensales, por supuesto, repitió primer y segundos plato... Y postre... Tres veces.

—Hikari, ¿juegas conmigo? —Takeru estaba ansioso y aburrido.

—Lo siento, tengo que hacer la tarea.

El joven gruñó y se fue a su cuarto para tocar un poco su armónica. Un ruido desagradable impidió a Hikari continuar y tuvo que abrir el cuarto donde él y su hermano mayor dormían.

—¿Quieres dejar de tocar ese chirriante instrumento?

—No es chirriante —se defendió Takeru —. Me gustaría practicar con la guitarra eléctrica, pero no puedo volver con mi banda hasta que no me haya recuperado por completo.

—Takeru —advirtió la otra.

El nombrado suspiró.

—Escucha, ya sé que es duro para ti —comenzó.

—Por supuesto que lo es. No hay quien se concentre con ese sonido.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, Hikari. Ya sé que perder a tu mejor amigo ha sido un duro golpe para ti.

—¿Cómo?

—Pero me gustaría que, al menos en público, me llamaras por mi nombre. La gente te va a mirar como si fueras rara.

No se lo podía creer. Hikari creía que Takeru había aceptado su nombre, cuando en realidad él creía que la trastornada era ella. Su mirada se ensombreció. La esperanza que había acumulado se desvanecía.

—Me voy a estudiar.

Y cerró la puerta suavemente, un portazo provocaría un estímulo fatal. Además, en contadas ocasiones el doctor había avisado a la familia de que se contuvieran a la hora de mantener una discusión. Sonó el timbre y Taichi fue a abrir, era Sora.

—¿Vienes a ver a Takeru?

—Por supuesto, desde que salió del coma todos queremos verlo. ¿Dónde está?

Hikari y Takeru salieron de sus respectivos cuartos.

—¡Oh, qué alegría verte, Ta...! —no pudo terminar la frase cuando Takeru se la echó encima y atrapó sus labios en un dominante beso.

Sora se quedó estática. Hikari estaba tan anonadada que se le cayó el lapicero que estaba sujetando. Taichi tenía la boca llena de yogurt líquido y éste se le escurría de la boca lentamente. La madre, que tenía intención de saludarla con una sonrisa, se quedó de piedra, con su sonrisa estática, mientras asimilaba la información. Nadie sabía lo que acababa de ocurrir. A pesar de que habían dicho que era bueno que Takeru recibiera la visita de sus más cercanos, Hikari se arrepintió al instante de haber invitado a Sora a su casa. Sora, la novia de Yamato, la cual, hacía unos años, lloraba a moco tendido por la muerte de su compañero. Había veces que seguía llorando, pero con el tiempo, apremió más a la recuperación de Takeru que a la lamentación.

Se separó de la chica y la dio un fuerte abrazo. Sora buscó la mirada de la familia, con la esperanza de que alguno respondiera qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Sora —Hikari suspiró —. Tenemos una extraña historia que contarte.

Le contó entonces la historia a Sora, sobre como Takeru había suplantado la personalidad de su fallecido hermano mayor Yamato y sobre como Hikari intentaba traer de vuelta su auténtica personalidad a través de los juegos verbales. Takeru se quedó junto con Taichi, lejos de la conversación.

—Comprendo —dijo Sora cuando terminó de escuchar toda la conversación —. Bueno, en ese caso yo también me esforzaré para que vuelva a ser como antes.

—Gracias por entenderlo, Sora. Siento mucho lo del beso —se disculpó Hikari.

—No pasa nada, tampoco es que me haya desagradado —la chica observó como su amiga la miraba interrogante, en busca de una respuesta —. La verdad es que Takeru besa bastante bien. Deberías probarlo algún día.

Hikari se removió incómoda y Sora rió fuertemente para luego explicar que se trataba de una broma.

—Gracias por venir, Sora y siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido —se disculpó la madre de los Yagami.

—No se preocupe, ya estoy informada. La próxima vez no me pillará desprevenida —y dicho esto, se marchó.

Justo entonces salió Takeru por la puerta.

—¿Ya se ha ido? No nos hemos despedido.

—Tenía prisa —dijo la joven Yagami con simpleza.

—Estaba pensando que ya que no puedo salir mucho de casa, Sora podría venir a verme de vez en cuando.

Hikari gruñó y a Taichi se le escapó la risa solo de verla.

—Takeru, vamos a jugar —propuso la menor.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero no tenías que estudiar?

—Ya he terminado, vamos —y arrastró a Takeru hacia su cuarto.

Los días pasaban y el rubio mejoraba su estado a pasos agigantados. Cuando se quedaba en casa era capaz de revolverse inquiero, como un perro, al ver como por la puerta aparecía la chica que durante tantas horas llevaba esperando y, cuando le permitían salir, acostumbraba a coger rutas llenas de frondosa naturaleza y un silencio sepulcral, tan solo roto por los gorgoteos de ciertas especies de aves. Aunque Takeru podía salir por su cuenta, siempre llevaba detrás a Hikari, la cual no se despegaba de él. Para el chico también era un placer que se cumpliera este ritual. Se había acostumbrado tanto al acercamiento de la castaña que sentía extravagante el plazo de tiempo en el que ella no estaba. A veces, cuando la chica estudiaba, se colaba en su cuarto y se metía en su cama con la excusa de que se sentía a gusto en ese ambiente. Otras veces la tenía preparado un juego para cuando ella volviera. De cualquier manera, Takeru, ansioso, esperaba pacientemente cierta frase que ya se había convertido en un hábito.

—¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

Y el chico siempre contestaba con uno de sus múltiples y muy diversos juegos.

—Sustitución y empiezas tú.

Los jóvenes salieron a dar una vuelta y se metieron por uno de los caminos que daban hacia un pequeño bosque. Ellos no querían ser molestados cuando jugaban entre sí y Taichi podía llegar a ser muy fastidioso cuando llegaba a casa después de un entrenamiento y pedía a voces un poco de atención, rompiendo la frágil burbuja que envolvía a los dos pequeños.

—Hoy hace un zumo precioso —dijo Hikari, Takeru la miró extrañado —. Hay veces en las que el zumo se pone tan feo que no apetece nada salir, pero este zumo te invita a disfrutar del sol.

—Vale —cortó Takeru —, has intercambiado "día" por "zumo".

—Takeru, ¿cómo voy a intercambiar "día" por "zumo" cuando me parece aún más bonito el zumo que el propio día —Takeru seguía sin comprender —. Además, ayer el zumo no estaba como hoy. Cuando el zumo se pone como se puso ayer, no te dan ganas de salir.

—Vale —creía haberlo entendido —, has intercambiado "cielo" por "zumo".

Hikari alzó la mano y Takeru le chocó los cinco.

—Te toca.

El joven estuvo pensando unos instantes hasta que pronunció su primera frase.

—¿Sabes? Estoy deseando volver con la vela.

—¿La vela? —Hikari rió ante el comentario.

—Sí, antes la vela y yo nos lo pasábamos muy bien juntos. Siempre que volvía a casa después de estar con la vela solo tenía ganas de ir a dormir.

Hikari no sabía a qué se refería. Por su cabeza estuvieron rondando varias posibilidades, todas rechazadas al final, la "familia" no cuadraba, la "salida" con los amigos debería ser las "salidas" con los amigos. Además, trataba a "vela como si se tratara de una persona.

—¿Has intercambiado "vela" por...? —y pensó, y pensó, y siguió pensando hasta que se rindió —No lo sé, Takeru. ¿Por qué palabra has intercambiado vela?

—Por "banda".

—¿Banda?

—Sí, estoy deseando volver con la banda. Hace mucho tiempo que no practico con ella.

A Hikari algo interno debió rompérsele porque sintió como moría una parte de su cordura.

—Ya.

—Bien, supongo que te lo puedo poner más fácil... —pero la chica dio media vuelta y rehizo sus pasos hasta su casa —¿Hikari? —él salió tras ella —. ¡Hikari, espérame! —la alcanzó —¿Qué te pasa?

Hikari se detuvo.

—¿Es verdad?

—¿Qué?

—¿Realmente es lo que quieres? ¿Te hace feliz tocar en una banda?

—Que yo recuerde sí. Pero tampoco me habéis dejado ir a comprobarlo.

—Pues vamos ha hacerlo —le cogió de la muleca —. Te llevo.

El taller donde practicaba la banda de Yamato no estaba muy lejos. Estaba cerrado, debido a que ese día no había ensayo, sin embargo, cuando entraron uno de los miembros, el cual estaba practicando con la batería, se acercó a saludar.

—¡Hikari, Takeru! ¿Qué os trae por aquí? —preguntó el baterista con una sonrisa cordial.

Takeru se sorprendió por el comentario. Iba a corregir al otro, pero cerró la boca y escuchó.

—A este rubio —dijo señalando a su compañero —le han entrado ganas de probar a tocar la guitarra eléctrica. Dice que jamás sabrá si le gusta si no la toca.

—Claro, claro —el batería asintió comprensivo —, todavía guardamos la guitarra de su hermano —se alejó un poco de Takeru, lo suficiente como para que este no llegara a escuchar los susurros dirigidos hacia Hikari —. Teníamos pensado venderla, pero tenía un valor sentimental demasiado alto como para hacerlo —luego se separó de la chica y los miró a los dos —. Seguidme chicos, os enseñaré donde está.

El músico le tendió la guitarra a Takeru y le dio instrucciones de cómo usarla, a pesar de que éste repitió varias veces que no necesitaba ayuda. Entonces el más joven de los chicos conectó el instrumento y comenzó a probar. Un estridente sonido obligó a los tres a taparse los oídos. Había empezado mal, pero siguió intentándolo.

—No parece que se le dé muy bien —comentó el batería.

—Eso es porque no se le da bien —añadió Hikari, provocando la risa de ambos.

—Por cierto —el chico se pegó más a la castaña —este viernes hay un concierto y... No sé, ¿te apetecería venir a verme?

Takeru se acercó a ambos y le tendió la guitarra al chico.

—Perdón —se disculpó —, al final creo que he perdido habilidad. Voy a tener que practicar un poco más.

Y los dos amigos salieron del taller, rumbo a casa. Ya dentro, al atardecer, cuando Hikari había terminado de estudiar, se acostó en la cama ya ocupada por el chico.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar mi cama libre?

—Nunca, es agradable estar aquí.

Se miraron entre ellos y no pudieron evitar sonreír.

—¿Jugamos?

—Proponme un juego —pidió el chico de los ojos azules.

—Palabras encadenadas.

—Ya hemos jugado muchas veces a eso —suspiró Takeru.

—¿Qué propones entonces?

—Conjúrame un acertijo.

Hikari dudo, pero luego no pudo evitar sonreír con la propuesta.

—¿Qué es tan antiguo como la tierra, pero solo tiene un mes de vida?

Takeru pensó, y pensó, y siguió pensando, para después sonreír triunfal.

—Es la luna. Es tan antigua como la tierra, pero desde que "nace" en luna creciente hasta que "muere" en luna menguante, pasa un mes.

—Bien, te toca.

—¿Qué es aquello que sube y baja, que rodea y viaja, pero que nunca se mueve de su sitio?

Y Hikari tuvo que estrujarse la cabeza para obtener una respuesta.

—El camino. El sendero sube y baja, puede rodear y te ayuda a viajar, pero el camino nunca cambia de lugar.

—Has acertado.

—¿Y quién es aquella ciega inmortal, que trata a todos por igual? —Hikari se arrepintió de haber citado aquel acertijo. Veía a su compañero pensar y deseaba que nunca descubriera la respuesta.

—¿El amor? —respondió al fin.

—Eh, sí —afirmó rápidamente, con la intención de cambiar de tema —. ¿Jugamos a otra cosa?

El joven la miró, buscando en sus ojos una respuesta a su cambio de comportamiento, entonces ambos quedaron en silencio.

—Hikari —comenzó él —, me he aburrido. ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos?

Aunque Hikari pareció extrañada, cedió a su petición.

—De acuerdo —acto seguido preguntó —. ¿Seguimos mañana?

Pero Takeru se encogió de hombros y no contestó.

Pasaron los días y Hikari llegaba a casa para proponerle un juego diferente al joven .Pero él nunca quería jugar y eso la preocupaba. Había veces en las que él ni siquiera estaba. La madre de la casa decía que se iba con la banda de música o con la moto, pero cuando Hikari quería alcanzarle, ya no estaba en los lugares que ella predeterminaba para él. Ella tenía miedo de haber colapsado la paciencia de Takeru y sentía que el tiempo los distanciaba. Y los días seguían pasando.

—He vuelto —pronunciaba la chica aún a sabiendas de que nadie la esperaba en casa muchas veces.

Aunque se había vuelto rutinario, no dejó de decirlo, pero su luz se iba apagando, su esperanza también se agotaba.

—He vuelto —le dijo a la sala vacía.

No tan vacía.

Hikari abrió mucho los ojos cuando, a la espera de su regreso, como siempre, se encontraba cierto muchacho con una taza de té caliente.

—Hoy propongo el juego yo —dijo con simpleza mientras bebía un sorbo del conteniido que tenía entre manos.

Hikari apoyó su mochila en una de las patas de la mesa y se sentó.

—¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

—Diré tres frases. Dos de ella son mentira, menos una.

—Sé cómo funciona el juego de las tres mentiras.

—Bien —Takeru se acomodó —. "Hoy me he ido al taller a tocar", "Hoy he visitado el bosque donde paseamos siempre", "Hoy me he quedado en casa"

—Hoy has visitado el bosque.

—No has acertado. Hoy me he ido al taller —le dio un sorbo a su taza de té —. Me he ido al taller porque creía que me gustaba estar allí, pero al entrar, no sentí ninguna de las sensaciones que siento cuando voy contigo al bosque o simplemente te espero en casa —calló durante unos instantes y comenzó de nuevo —"Tengo fe ciega en que soy Yamato", "Creo que soy Takeru", "Ya no sé quién soy" —Hikari calló —. Habla.

—No sabes quién eres.

—No estás siendo sincera contigo misma.

—Ni tú lo estas siendo conmigo.

—La verdadera respuesta es que creo que soy Yamato —vio a su amiga palidecer —y mi opinión tan solo será removida si eres capaz de contestar correctamente a las siguientes preguntas. Me he preguntado "¿Por qué siendo Yamato no disfruto yendo al taller" "¿Por qué si sé quien soy me enfada tanto que me tomen por otro?" "¿Por qué sé quién soy?

—Te has preguntado por qué siendo Yamato no disfrutas yendo al taller.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estas empezando a dudar de tu personalidad. De tu auténtica personalidad.

—Sé cuál es mi personalidad.

—Ese es el problema, que crees que lo sabes.

—¿Y si te dijera que en todo este tiempo que he dejado los juegos me he sentido más vacío que nunca? ¿Y si te dijera que desde que dejo de jugar, de escribir y de narrar siento que no soy yo, que no disfruto con lo que se supone que debería gustarme?

—Te diría que estás muy lejos de ser Yamato.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Y cómo puedes asegurarme que no lo soy?

—Yo no tengo que asegurarte nada —dijo Hikari, luego añadió —, Takeru.

—Tengo una última jugada. Intenta adivinar cuál es la verdadera —ella tragó saliva —. "Todavía sigo creyendo que soy Yamato" —el sudor resbalaba por su cabeza —, "Creo que soy Takeru y que acabo de recuperar mis propios recuerdos" —una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla —, "Creo que eres tú la que necesita tratarme como Takeru para poder soportar la muerte de mi hermano".

Hikari volvió a callar.

—¿Conocías el resultado de mi último acertijo?

—Era la muerte. Sentías que alguien cercano a ti estaba muriendo, ¿no es así? —se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la chica —Ahora elige una de las tres opciones.

—No lo sé.

—Sí lo sabes.

—Tengo miedo.

—¿De qué?

—De equivocarme.

Takeru se acercó a ella.

—¿Te doy una pista? —Hikari asintió con la cabeza lentamente —Si aciertas no te arrepentirás.

* * *

Este es un reto de Chia Moon del topic: Te reto a ti, sí, a ti.


End file.
